Never Kidnap a Mew
by ilovekisshigo
Summary: Kisshu and Taruto intend to kidnap their crushes in order to personally tell them how they feel. However, not everything goes according to plan. Especially not when one of the captives decide to help them…
1. Chapter 1

**I was in a good mood to write a random short story. Idk where the idea came from, but all I can say is that it'll be interesting. I hope… Gomen for the shortness of it but I wrote it in a rush. Please enjoy and don't forget to review too! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot. **

* * *

Ichigo and the rest of the Mews at the cafe had finished for the day. They were all tired, bored and hungry – not that they'd always get free servings even if they worked there – and all headed for home in seperate directions.

All except Pudding, who decided to follow Ichigo one evening.

"Pudding, what are you doing following me home?" Ichigo asked without even turning around, knowing in fact that someone was tailing her footsteps. It was pretty obvious they way the monkey-girl would joyfully leap with every step.

"I just wanted to…" the younger began to stammer in her speech as she ran towards her sister to accompany her on the journey. "Know where you live" she replied and hid the lie behind an innocent smile.

"But… you've been to my house more times than I can count" Ichigo counteracted and weirdly looked down next to her side to see the blonde biting her lips with nervousness.

Pudding avoided to give eye contact for it would surely give away her thoughts. She wasn't here to join the Mew leader by her side or walk the girl home, at all. And the redhead knew that.

Ichigo paused in her tracks to fully face the fibber while placing two hands on either side of her curvy hips. "Don't get me wrong, but you're a a terrible lier just as I am" she confronted and admitted the truth herself. "You're hiding something and I want to know what it is?"

The usually-hyperactive child silently gulped and looked down onto the ground, digging the tip of her toe into the grey stoned pavement as she fiddled with her fingers behind her back. "A-Ano, I wanted to tell you that…"

Ichigo tapped her feet on the ground waiting for the reasonable answer. The Mew before her currently didn't give one.

"I'm waiting" the crimson-haired girl said as her level of patience was beginning to run low.

"Well, I'm walking home with you today, to make sure that…" Pudding couldn't help but continue to stammer, trying to avoid the curious stare Ichigo shot at her. She paused again.

"To make sure…" Ichigo questioned with an almost wary look on her face, slightly bending forwards to pester her younger acquaintance, "what…?"

"To make sure… th-that w-we… um…" Pudding tried to make up another lie – more believable this time – and looked over Ichigo's shoulder to notice a couple of bright green bushes rustling. Provided the time was right, as planned, she squeaked, "getkidnappedproperly!"

The poor cat-girl had no time to decipher that, or even think about what she could've meant, as a pale strong hand clapped over her mouth to prevent her screaming; an arm snaking around her thin waist in a tight unavoidable grip.

She noticed red 'ribboned' bands wrapped around the unknown person's lower part of the arms, and somehow managed to catch a quick glimpe ahead of her of what looked like Taruto holding Pudding's hand as if they were a couple.

Before her body began feeling like it was degrading in tiny particles which vanished one by one in a smooth yet ticklish flow, Ichigo only heard the faint happy cries coming from the monkey Mew, which sounded as if she were saying, "this is going to be fun na no daaa!"

* * *

**I told you the chapters would be short… which reminds me: I need to update _Handcuffs_ around sometime tomorrow! **

**Sorry for the delay but I've completely forgotten about it. I'll try my best to make sure it will be updated VERY soon. **

**Please review nya!**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the chapters are way too short, but I find it MUCH more easier to update frequently that way… **

**I hope you enjoy and please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot. **

* * *

Ichigo felt extremely light-headed as her feet felt to have landed on a smooth tiled surface, her body regaining its build and strength within seconds as the stranger's hand released its grip over her mouth. That didn't mean they stopped wrapping their arms around her waist like they were permanently sewn on.

"There's no escaping me now, koneko-chan" a male teenager's voice whispered down her neck, incredibly close to nibbling the top of her ear. Fortunately they couldn't since it was too early to begin engaging in romantic scenes, as the redhead fell limpily in their arms, her body weight sinking in their grip.

Ichigo obviously hadn't gained full consciousness yet. She was a human, after all.

Taruto had teleported, cutely holding hands with Pudding, beside his mischievous older brother; he too looking concerned over his crush's dizziness. "Pudding-chan", he called out and placed a warm hand on her cheek, "is everything okay?"

There was no response from either of the girls for a while, both Mews almost completely knocked out. "Pudding is okay if Taru-Taru is, na no da" she faintly responded in an exhausted tone, her eyes still shut to subdue the dizziness. Taruto inwardly smiled and caressed her cheeks, with his back turned towards his brother, knowing indeed how the green-haired alien smirked over his nickname.

He, instead of feeling highly embarrassed, boredly rolled his eyes and continued to ensure his monkey-girl was fine rather than getting worried over what another person thought of him. In a way, he secretly adored the name she'd given to him, thinking it was incredibly cute.

Beside Taruto stood a worried-looking Kisshu, who rubbed his cheek against Ichigo's whilst still being behind her, feeling her fragile body beginning to regain energy – not that she had very many in the first place, not after working a long hard day at the cafe. "I'll take care of you, there's no need to worry…" he promised and knew how her conscience was starting to return to her little by little.

Eventually, but slowly, both girls opened their eyes to strangely find themselves standing with the aid of a partner in an unknown location – nothing new to Pudding, since she joyfully helped the aliens' plan to kidnap her and Ichigo, in the first place.

"Where am I?" Ichigo hazily asked no one in particular, and felt the grip around her waist tighten to a point where she could no longer breathe. She suddenly spun around, still inside Kisshu's arms, to fully face the amber-eyed boy. "Why am I here…?"

To Kisshu's luck and surprise, Ichigo didn't do anything harsh or abrasive as he pushed the side of her face to lean against his chest, clutching her head to him with one hand whilst still hugging her close with the other arm.

"You're safe here" he whispered into her cherry-red slick-straight bangs and kissed the top of her head, snuggling her tight while he still had the chance. He bet that once her brain was ticking right again, all will go back to normal: including her sad hatred for him. "With me…"

"That's nice" he unbelievably heard her mumble, imagining the confused look on her face right now. Little did he know that she _was_ no longer dizzy, or unaware of her surroundings at all; it was all an act, just a way to get himself a hell deal of a punishment… Kisshu should've realised by now, that Ichigo was fully conscious like Pudding had already been moments later after teleportation.

But he didn't bother switch his gaze from the girl he loved, to the girl he felt annoyed over.

Unexpectedly, the Mew leader snaked her arms around his waist too, ensuring that she was tightly hugging him as much as possible. But not a moment to soon, had she retracted her nails like those of a wild cat; scratching thin fine lines all over his bare back – her arms that were once wrapped around him, now wide apart as she horizontally traced her nails on his soft and smooth white skin.

Kisshu let out a hurtful cry and reluctantly released Ichigo to carefully rub his lower naked back, facial expression as shocked as human who gave birth to a dog. "W-What was that for…?" he confusedly asked, wondering if the teleportation ride affected some areas of her mind. _Did I do something wrong…?_

* * *

**So there wasn't much happening in this chapter, but I hoped you're all liking it so far. :3**

**Please review nya!**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**

** *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews last time. I hope you didn't have to wait too long… Just keep reading nya!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot.**

* * *

Kisshu continued to stare at Ichigo in the most bewildered state anyone had ever seen him in. She drew lines on his back like a cat. A vicious wild cat.

"That's for trying to hug me" Ichigo yelled loudly in the unknown location with two fists curled up in balls, despite the fact that he _had_ already embraced her within his arms. She decided to point that out from her view, anyway.

The redhead then brought out her golden pendant with the intention of transforming into a Mew, summon her Strawberry Bell, and finish Kisshu once and for all with one powerful blast attack. Turn him into a pile of ash, if that would be any better. "And this is for–!"

"Woah, easy girl!" a thin white hand grabbed hold of her wrist, and prevented her from kissing the top surface of the miniature gold piece, pulling it back and turning her around to face them. Taruto. "I don't want anything to happen to Kisshu, especially not by the likings of you!"

"Don't touch me, you runt!" Ichigo scoffed and yanked her hand back, making the poor little alien trip back a little and stumble on his feet. Luckily, he didn't lose his balance and fall over, which would've been horrific in young Pudding's hazel eyes. "Get your filthy hands off me!"

"But Taru-Taru always washes his hands, na no da" Pudding out of nowhere brought up the random subject, thinking to the conversation more technically than in general. Everyone in the large still-unidentified room turned their heads to stare at the blonde girl with a questionable look on their faces; the older pair both crossing their arms at the same time.

Even Taruto shot her a bewildered look. Pudding innocently shrugged her shoulders and turned her head away, stepping out of the argument as if she never stopped it in the first place. "Forget I said anything!" she embarrassingly squealed and hid her face behind her 'play mate's' back, who looked menacingly at the redhead again.

"Kisshu" Ichigo whipped her head around to glare at the route of the problem, snarling his name like it belonged to a low-life. "Why did you bring us here?" she said in the most calmest possible way, not forgetting to stand in a fighting stance the moment he had decided to come close.

The green haired alien took a slight step forward, an intimidating smirk on his face which made the cat-girl lose her patience and – at the same time – feel flushed with just that simple attractive look.

Her cheeks were painted with a fine shade of red, along with her eyes which opened wide and alert. Ichigo's body heated up as he slowly neared closer, her defence position stiffening to a sharper stance.

"For the same reason I just told you earlier" it sounded like he was snickering. His hand suddenly grabbed hold of her wrist, his movements trained to be faster than a cat-infused Mew, and yanked her body towards him.

Not a second till her back touched his abdomen, did he wrap an arm around her squirming-about little waist, and locked it in that way.

"We'll be looking after you", he whispered with his ticklish warm breath against her ear and neck, "and for quite a while…"

Before Ichigo could even get a chance to fight back, or even scold at Pudding for what problems she had caused and how they should find a way to break out of there, Kisshu teleported him and his 'lucky' girl away from the control room of the ship…

To his room.

* * *

**Sorry for updating this later than usual but I am kept really busy all week… Idk when I'll be updating _Ikisatashi Kisshu: Personal Bodyguard_ but I hope it's very soon. **

**PLEASE REVIEW NYA!**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Arigatō for all the reviews, follows and favourites. I didn't expect to get that many on only three chapters, so I'm very grateful for that. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot. **

* * *

Ichigo had already experienced teleporting with an alien, and she was going to do it yet again. It wasn't healthy for a human and Kisshu knew it, which is why he transported her through to his room as quick as he could.

Once he landed and floated down to the floor, he set Ichigo aside and held her body upright. She was in a slumped state again. It worried him a bit but that wasn't what was on his his mind right now…

"Koneko-chan" he cooed in her ear while her head was still hung low, mind still dizzy after a minute had quickly passed by. "Are you with me?"

He put one of her arms over his shoulders and dragged the limp body closer towards his bed with the intention of settling her down onto it – and nothing else. Before he could drop her onto its cushiony surface however, the girl came back alive.

Ichigo swung around till her face was opposite his and used the shocking chance to push her hands hard against his chest, causing him to fall backwards and land on his bed with a thump.

What Ichigo didn't realise, was that dragging her down with him was just as easy as pushing him away. Kisshu grabbed hold of her wrist as he fell and mentally winced as she crashed on top of him.

The redhead's chest hit his and for a moment she couldn't tell what was going on since everything just happened within a few seconds. She tried distancing herself away from his body with her free hand pushing on the flat surface beside him.

The half-Irimote wild cat didn't have much of a chance, though. With Kisshu's great strength and rapid sharp movements, his arms were already wrapped around her thin waist as quick as lightening and she couldn't help but give a little defeated outcry.

He hugged her tight and close straight away and burried his face in her neck, smirking while she tried to break free. "You know, there's no point in wasting your energy when we both know who's the strongest out of the two" he acknowledged and whispered close to her ear.

Ichigo soon came into realisation that what he stated a while ago was true. Her attempts to escape was completely pointless and the cat-girl sighed as she collapsed back on top of him again.

"I told you so" Ichigo heard him mutter in a way Kisshu knew that he was always right. Without a thought, the green haired alien turned her over till she was beneath him; he smirked at how vulnerable she looked.

"Ooh, Koneko-chan" he said excitedly, forcing pressure onto her shoulders. Her face burned with so much embarrassment, she had never felt so flushed before in her life. "What are you going to do now?

Ichigo stared into his eyes, feeling ticklish as his side strands of hair touched her cheeks, with no expression at all. She was trapped inside a playful perverted boy's room; an alien nonetheless.

Suddenly, an evil cunning idea struck her mind like a bullet to the head. Ichigo remained calm and quiet, waiting for Kisshu to lower himself down onto her.

Just as she planned out, he whispered a collection of beautiful breath-taking words, which she was sure didn't come from his heart, and intended to snuggle close to her. But Ichigo wasn't going to let him do that. Or do anything, for that matter.

The red haired girl kneed him straight for the 'family jewels', smirking at how he tumbled off and almost slipped on his feet. She quickly hopped off the bed and literally skipped her way to the exit while snickering, "that's what I'm gonna do."

Ichigo approached the exit of the room with hand prepared to hold the door knob. Only… there wasn't any.

She then tried pushing the door out from the inside, but that didn't seem to work either.

The Mew leader was trapped in airtight room with her chosen-by-fate enemy.

Alone.

Ichigo slowly turned her head around, a nervous laugh escaping her lips, and gulped at the sight of Kisshu nearing closer. He didn't look so good – and that was meant in a fearful way.

He half-limped with agonising pain, which he held in to keep his manly reputation, towards her with a gooey jellyfish-like parasite in his hands.

_There's no way out koneko-chan. You're caged in…_

* * *

**I hope you don't mind the shortness of the chapter, but I had karate today so this was all I could do.**

**Please REVIEW nya!**

**Ja ne! XD :3**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've had a request to update this sooner than my other stories. This chappie is really super short, but I'm WAY too busy now… I don't even have time for myself... ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot. **

* * *

For every step Kisshu came closer, the further Ichigo backed up against the doors of his room. Her hair was tousled and horrendously messy from trying to break free from him not long ago, and her dark round eyes opened wide in fear.

The green haired alien slightly chuckled, whilst devilishly smirking at the same time, at how she didn't move a single muscle. It was as if her body was frozen stiff…

Kisshu intended to make her 'alive' again.

He snickered at how her large scared eyes were trained onto the jelly-fish parasite in his hands. Her chocolatey brown irises never seemed to stop staring at them.

The teenager half-limped towards her with an ingenious evil plan in mind. "I've always infused these babies", he held out the parasite in his palms to show his point as he neared closer, "into objects and animals."

Ichigo shook her head with sweat lining her whole body. She had a bad feeling what he was going to say, and gulped as he smirked again at her threatened expression.

"But I've never infused them into humans before…" he stated with what looked like pride.

The red haired girl was utterly confused. _Kisshu's always one to steal _ _ people's souls and turns them into chimeras_, she thought, as her back started to hurt from pressing onto the door too much, _so… what could he mean by that…?_

"Di-rect-ly" he added, breaking up the word in seperate syllables for emphasis, answering the question in her mind.

Before Ichigo even had a chance to register that information in her brain, Kisshu was already charging at her – parasite aimed for her chest, zooming at a great speed.

Her eyes flashed a sense of fear, and she immediately dodged out of the way just in time.

The alien didn't expect her to move so quickly and pounce on her feet again. Without a chance to stop in his tracks and spin around to face her, Kisshu ran straight into the exit.

The parasite dissolving into the door as he did…

The extraterrestrial forces within the 'ship' or place they were in, pushed him back with bounce. He tumbled and slipped over his feet, landing on the floor with a soft little thud. Kisshu rubbed his back and looked up at the door.

Ichigo slightly trembled and gasped as the parasite took itself into action. As soon as it dissolved into the door, its jelly-like substance spread throughout the whole frame until every single spot was covered.

His bright amber eyes widened in shock and his body began shivering at the thoughts of what might happen to him. Correction: what might happen to _them_. He turned his head to the side to find his adorable kitten unresponsive with not a single murmer coming from her lips.

She seemed to be in a bigger shock than he was.

"Koneko-chan" Kisshu called with soothing voice, gulping at how the substance travelled across the whole room.

It wouldn't be long till all the walls would be taken over. "I'm sorry about all of this…" he apologised deeply from his heart, and got up to his feet to slowly come closer to her.

_I'm so, so sorry…_

* * *

**I have martial arts classes pretty much everyday so don't expect super long chapters… for any story… :(**

**I hope you enjoyed and I know the whole idea of a parasite spreading across the entire room is S.T.U.P.I.D., but I hope an interesting plot can come out of this. XD**

**Please REVIEW nya! :3**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all those readers out there who bother to leave a few words behind and review. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot.**

* * *

Pudding looked side to side, as if she were about to do something suspicious like rob a house, before stretching her fingers and touching some unknown buttons and confusing machinery.

She was still in the main control room when her alien friend 'kidnapped' her with another Mew.

"Don't touch that!" a young male voice called out from behind her, getting up to his feet and flying to the monkey-girl before she could press anything. He luckily just in time grabbed her wrist and tsked at her childish misbehaviour – not that he didn't mind it.

A couple of seconds later and when she thought his attention was no longer on her, Pudding protracted her other arm to grab onto a big red bulky lever. The littlest Mew was itching to pull it down and test what it could do.

Unfortunately for her again, Taruto gripped her other wrist and turned her around to face him.

"Don't touch that, either!" he yelled almost in a panicking tone. It was as if the whole ship would explode by just that device.

Pudding heaved a longing sigh, then immediately pouted in disappointment, "I thought this was going to be fun, na no na."

"But it IS!" Taruto exclaimed and pulled her by the hands a little closer to him. Before he could continue, she interrupted him by saying, "But… Ichigo isn't happy with the whole kidnapping plan, and you're just as boring as Zakuro-san."

The youngest alien shook his head and suddenly hugged her tight, a few seconds later holding her shoulders by an arm's length away from him. "Pudding-chan… you're the one who thought up of all of this in the first place…" he calmy said, but then shouted, "hey, I'm not boring!"

The monkey girl shyly looked down at her feet. More like his bare feet. _I wonder why he's the only one who goes around without shoes…_, she thought. "Would you like to play something?" she asked randomly, hoping it would change the subject.

"YEAH!" he excitedly cheered. Taruto jumped around in circles while still holding Pudding opposite him. Soon she joined him too and together they bounced rotating in circles until one of the got bored of it.

After time had passed by and she was begining to feel a bit dizzy, Pudding stopped and smiled without a reason. "So what is that YOU want to pl–?", she began to ask but was suddenly cut off her speech.

Far in the distance, they both thought they heard someone crying for help. They fell silent and twitched their ears to listen for more. "Did you hear that?" he questioned, and opened his eyes wide in shock when he heard another.

"I sure did!" she yelped and ran towards the door of the control room with Taruto flying not too far behind. "It's Ichigo, something's happening to her. We have to save onee-chan!"

Taruto had a slight idea that Kisshu was the one to blame for Ichigo's screaming but shook the thought off. For now, he had to get to the other side of the ship and find out what's going on.

He suddenly remembered that he could just easily get there with teleportation and strangely wondered why that didn't come into mind before. He flew up to his 'play mate' and gripped a handful of her clothing, then teleported to the hallway where Kisshu's room was in.

This time however, she didn't feel dizzy as they landed. It was probably because her body was getting used to it. Without a hurry, Pudding pushed open the door – knowing how there wasn't any need for knobs in the ship – and ran in with Taruto.

Their large round eyes expanded at the sight of what was happening, none of them ever seeing something quite like it before… Kisshu spun around on his heels and looked horrified as the door slammed shut behind them.

"No!" the green haired teenager screamed with even more risen panick.

* * *

**I loooovvveee making characters in trouble… kekekekeke…**

**Please REVIEW nya! Don't be lazy! XD**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	7. Chapter 7

**I had a request from a sweet little sister of mine to put more Pudding and Taruto in this story. So this chapter has more PxT than KxI... :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot. **

* * *

Taruto winced as the door suddenly slammed shut behind him, Pudding jumping in shock **from** the loud sound too. Now that it was permanently closed forever, the four kids were stuck in the room. Kisshu's room, no less.

"No!" Kisshu screamed in panick again, gripping his brother and shaking him by the shoulders. "Do you realise what you've done?!" he yelled at the poor alien's face. "Now we're NEVER going to make it out!"

"Calm down onii-chan" Taruto soothed and looked straight into his older brother's glistening amber hues. He slowly deattached himself from Kisshu's grasp and took a step back to stand next to Pudding.

"Before you start ranting on about how it's 'all my fault'", Taruto began in a nonchalant tone, his calmness at this situation infuriating Kisshu, "Care to tell me what's going on first…?"

The green haired alien took in a long deep breath, then aggravatingly huffed, "Look around you kid… What do you see?"

The youngest alien looked all around him to find Kisshu's room completely surrounded by a jelly-like almost-glowing substance which took up every single patch of the walls.

He turned his head to the left to find Ichigo curled up on the floor with her head hung low, hands over the back of her head and neck as if she were trapped in a shattering building site.

To his right, there was Pudding looking as curious as they've ever seen her. Thinking that nobody was watching, she slowly walked towards one of the large walls and reached her hand out to feel its gooey squishy substance.

Taruto teleported in front of her and prevented her from touching the overtaken room just in time. He feared it would sizzle her alive, or something along the lines of that.

"I don't want to take the blame if you're hurt" he tried concluding in the most calmest way possible, whispering into her ears. "That is a… a… p-p-pa…"

The words wouldn't come out of his mouth. His speech abruptly froze and Pudding noticed his uneasiness. "What is it, na no da…?"

Taruto stuttered for a while; that's until Kisshu came along and finished the scentence for him. "That stuff you were about to touch", he caught everyone but Ichigo's attention, "is a parasite."

The little monkey girl gasped in shock after hearing this. She couldn't believe something so small and harmless-looking could do that. _It's just like my Pudding Ring Inferno Attack…_, she cleverly thought as she was pulled away from the walls and to the centre of the room.

Taruto felt that if anything happened to his sweet monkey, it was his duty to protect her. It's not that he had feelings for her yet, but they were gradually coming. Unlike Kisshu who fell in love with Ichigo at first sight.

Speaking of Ichigo, Taruto turned around to find the crimson-haired girl still crouched down low on the floor in a cute yet vulnerable position. He eyed his older brother in an angry state. The plan was to only have fun with the girls: not hurt, or threaten to hurt, them.

The youngest alien slowly approached the defenseless girl, ready to place an assuring hand on her back and persuade that Kisshu won't cause harm to her. Before he could however, a shrieking disgusted voice replayed in his mind. _Don't touch me with your filthy hands!_

Taruto sadly backed away and kept his hand to himself. Instead, he spun his body around and turned to glare at the oldest alien on the ship. "What did you to to her…?" he warily asked, and was joined by Pudding who claimed, "Yeah, we heard some screaming from the control room!"

"Okay. Firstly, I didn't hurt her in any way" Kisshu truthfully said, meaning both her body and her feelings. "Secondly", he began in a half-confused tone, wondering what Pudding could have meant, "That… that wasn't… Ichigo screaming…"

Taruto and his girl turned their heads to worriedly stare at each other. "So if that wasn't Ichigo…" she frightenedly muttered, holding his hand tightly, "what was it–?"

"How could I forget!" Taruto surprisingly thought aloud and interrupted her. "All the rooms have sound-proof barriers on them!" Kisshu rolled his eyes after Taruto had pointed out the obvious, walking closer next to Ichigo to try and figure out how to make her open up.

The amber eyed alien got to work and started thinking of ways to get Ichigo to look at him, from caressing her revealed cheeks to soothingly rub her back and whispering those heart-winning words.

In the mean time, Taruto switched his attention to Pudding who freaked out and exclaimed, "If the door to the control room was left open, meaning that sounds could easily come in as well as come out… there's bound to have been someone – or something – lurking around in the hallways!"

* * *

**You know how I said in the last chapter that I love making characters in trouble…? Yeah, well I like scaring them too. Mwahahahaha! Jk. **

******Pretty please REVIEW nya! XD :3**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	8. Chapter 8

**I completely forgot about this story and it's been a while since I've last updated, so… be prepared to read a VERY short chapter! **

* * *

"Koneko-chan" Kisshu whispered and had an arm wrapped around her entire back, while cupping her chin with the other hand. He looked up from her face to spot Taruto and Pudding staring with what looked like disappointment in him, then nervously smiled and turned back to Ichigo again. "You have to forgive me at some point."

"Kidnapping me with your brother, trapping me in your room, and attempting to infuse a parasite in me…?" she listed all the mistakes he had caused to her so far, and shook his arms off around her body. "I don't think I can."

Kisshu opened his mouth to speak, to tell her all the things that she did which hurt him in the past, but was held back by Taruto – who had stomped towards the pair on the ground in even more steaming anger than before and snatched his brother's wrist, to then yank him up.

"What were you _thinking_?!" he shouted in the older's face, knowing that there wasn't much he could do other than have a verbal argument. If he was much older, or more or less the same age, he would've started a fist fight of some sort.

"No wonder she hates you!" he screamed with anger steaming up inside. Kisshu stared with wide eyes open at how far his younger brother went in lecturing him. "It's because of your juvenile horrendous acts and childish misbehaviour, that makes her hate you SO much, she can't even _look_ at you."

The green haired alien stepped back a bit and slightly gasped. "Ichigo doesn't hate me!" he claimed in shock and narrowed his eyes angrily at Pudding who innocently smiled at the courage her play mate had in defending Ichigo. "She loves me!"

Taruto slightly turned his head to the side and silently laughed off what Kisshu just claimed, then looked back up at him again seriously. "You think she'd 'love' you after all you put her though…?" he mockingly asked, folding his arms and glared at him. "As if."

Kisshu didn't want to think that the girl he admired so much would hate him – he didn't want to believe it. He felt his manly heart slowly starting to sink as he took a quick glance at Ichigo, who still curled up on the floor behind him. _That can't be true…_ he forced himself to believe. _Can it…?_

The older boy suddenly turned quiet and had a saddened emotion painted all over his mask. _She _does_ hate me…_

"I'm sorry to interrupt your ongoing conversation", Pudding stepped in and cutely proclaimed, "but I think we've gotten more important matters to deal with right now…"

Kisshu and Taruto trailed at her finger which pointed towards the gooey-covered jelly walls which took over the entire room. They both sighed as they knew she was right.

"This is all your fault" Kisshu heard the little one mumble quietly to himself, and as the seconds flew by, he truly did believe that he was at the bottom of everyone's friend list. In fact, Ichigo wouldn't ever want to even think him as a friend. Not after now.

"You know, I think if Ichigo and I combine our attacks, we might just be able to blast our way out of here" the monkey-girl said with a strategy all planed out in her head.

"And what makes you think she would want to participate in saving all our lives?" Taruto asked sceptically, with arms still crossed over chest.

Kisshu didn't know what sort of powers his brother had, but he sure did have the good ability to confront people's misunderstandings and make them fall silent. He probably caught that on from Pai.

Speaking of Pai, the aliens wondered where he was... but before they could come up of suggestions of how they could contact him, Ichigo had abruptly sprung from the ground and barged in through the crowd; snatching Pudding along the way and grabbing for her transformation pendant.

"Come on Pudding-chan" it sounded like she was holding back tears. "Let's do what you suggested and just get out of this place! We're just wasting time!"

* * *

**I hope you liked, and have a nice day! **

**Oh****, and please don't forget to review! :3**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot. **

* * *

"A-are you sure?" Pudding asked her sister with concern as she were pulled away from the boys. "Are you okay with combining our attacks…?"

Ichigo didn't breathe a word, not until they were far enough from Kisshu and Taruto – who continued to glare at each other – so that their conversation will go unheard.

"We've done that a millions times before" she simply said and wondered how much energy it would take this time.

"Look, I'm not happy with what you've done and I realise that you're just a kid who wants to have fun with a friend, and all that" the redhead began speaking in a low tone, quickly taking a few glances at the aliens to see they had started arguing again.

"But next time, when you're planning to kidnap someone just for the fun of it, don't include me in."

"B-but, Kisshu wanted to confess his love for you" Pudding whispered. "And there's no way you'd listen without barking at him, so I guess he didn't have much choice…"

Ichigo was going to fight back and exclaim that their idea to kidnap her was ridiculous, but remembered that she and the monkey-girl had a job to do.

"Whatever" she embarrassingly muttered, evident in her body language that she was beginning to grow heated with the thought of Kisshu confessing his love for her. _Is that the _real_ reason he wanted me here…? _her mind questioned with slight confusion.

Pudding interestingly watched how the cat-girl tried to push the thought out while shaking her head furiously. The little one knew Ichigo would come to realisations that she had a little place in her heart for Kisshu too… she hoped.

Kisshu and Taruto turned away from their conversation to gawp at the transforming mews with amazement and awe.

The light show had ended within a few seconds and they both slyly smirked at how beautiful their crushes looked.

Mew Pudding summoned her tambourine weapon and waited until Ichigo did hers. Provided the time was right, the monkey-girl made a jelly-like force field surround all around the four kids and screamed, "go Ichigo, go!"

The redhead nodded once before focusing on the power she'd transmit to Pudding. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

A swirl of flashing pink and red streams of light spun around them, expanding wider and wider until it met the edges of the growing pudding ring inferno.

Kisshu, after watching many of their performances in saving the city, knew that the girls controlled their attacks through their body and mind – meaning that they felt whatever they sent out of their weapons.

His fiery golden eyes widened with fear as he stared at how the force field they were in expanded faster; so close to touching the walls of his bedroom, which sparked with negative energy every so often.

"Koneko-chan!" he shrieked as he charged towards the mew leader who was going to prepare herself to combine attacks with Pudding. "Don't!"

Taruto's jaws dropped at how his older brother leapt onto the girl, causing her to crash onto the ground and letting go of her Strawberry Bell, which flew across the floor and skidded to quite a distance.

_What is he DOING?!_

"Kisshu!" Ichigo roared with anger and tried to fiercely shove him off, but he remained on top of her, pinning her shoulders down. "Why'd you do that for?! You baka! You–"

"Shut up!" he yelled, causing them all to fall silent. Pudding stopped concentrating to spin around and stare confusedly at the commotion. "You could've died if you connected with the parasite!" he then growled, trying to make her see sense.

Taruto and his girl came over and pulled the older boy off poor Ichigo, who rubbed her sides after tumbling to the ground, shocked that Kisshu shook them off angrily.

"I don't know if you have noticed, but I know that your powers are affected by what it touches!"

"So who cares?!" Ichigo rhetorically asked with fury and went to grab for her weapon; if it weren't for the green haired alien to snatch it from the ground first. "Hey, give that back!"

Pudding and Taruto worriedly eyed the parasite, which took over the whole room, begin to grow further inwards till it met with the edges of Pudding's Ring Inferno.

Noticing how it started to interfere with the huge gelatine thing they were in and slowly sizzled away the edges, they soon knew that Kisshu was right.

If Ichigo had used her powers against it, it surely would have killed her.

* * *

**I don't like this chapter… I felt so confused in what to write – hence the plot is going all over the place. Gomen. **

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


End file.
